Imperium Week 2016-2017
Imperium Week Policy Imperium Week (weekend in RL time) was established in the early days of the reign of Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium with Imperial Edict S-2. Schedule: * Saturday December 31st at 3pm PST -''' The Ceremony of Birth (Tree lighting), The Ceremony of Death, The Ceremony of Rebirth * Sunday January 1st at 8pm PST The Ceremony of Conflict, The Ceremony of Judgment and the Ceremony of Life This year Imperium Week shall consist of five phases (IC it's six with two days of rest): # '''Founding Ceremony: The founding ceremony shall consist of the gathering of citizens of the Sith Imperium in Salvatus Square. There will be an address from the throne and a tree lighting. This is to be considered the opening ceremony of Imperium Week. The ceremony will also include a masquerade ball. Participants will turn off nameplates to enhance the mystery though we are aware of the limitations. After a while the Sovereign, still masked will take the throne to commence an address. Citizens should they wish, members will present gifts to the guild at this point. This will serve as a fundraiser for the Imperium. The ceremony will end with celebration and fireworks. # Ceremony of Death: This ceremony shall begin at the Imperium Palace on Voss Ka, in the council chambers. The Sovereign will convene the council and the citizenry where there will be a short invocation by the High Priestess and the naming of names fallen in the past year. The Sovereign or Herald will give a short final blessing and the citizenry will engage in a procession to the Ancient Shrine, a space sacred to the Imperial House Roderick. This procession represents the escort of the fallen spirits of the year to be one with the Force (Spirit Realm for the Voss). The Sovereign will lead the procession followed by the guild, organized into two ranks. With the exception of the Sovereign and Herald. All members should wear black and preferably black robes or something respectable. # Ceremony of Life (AKA Day of Rebirth): This ceremony shall begin in the shrine of healing . The procession will be led from the Ancient Shrine to the shrine of healing. There the Sovereign will conduct any promotions. Day 2 # Ceremony of Conflict (Tournament Day): This shall be a tournament for guild members only. Entrance fee of 25,000. There will only be one bracket for members who have reached level 70. The winner shall receive 1,000,000 credits, the winner up 500,000 credits and the second runner up will receive 200,000 credits. There shall also be a race. The route will be explained day of. Mechanical mounts only. The winner of the race will receive 900,000 credits, the runner up shall receive 400,000 credits. There will be no second runner up. # Ceremony of Judgement (AKA Judgement Day): This ceremony shall be held in the Sith Imperium's Cavern of Justice. Sovereign shall preside over abbreviated trials which shall be pending. The Sovereign will also present any pardons in which she has for the year. Citizens must submit any outstanding cases or any nominations for pardons or ban repeals. The Sovereign may also announce any new laws that are to be made. This will then turn into the end of the ceremonies for Imperium Week. # Days of Rest: Imperium Citizens are commanded to rest, reflect on the past year and look forward to the next.